Wind Blews The Blossom
by Aulia Auriz Sakura
Summary: Sebenarnya untuk SUGAR-E 2013/Puisi no.1/AU/Ficlet/Seseorang mengirim sebuah paket kepada Sakura yang berisi gaun dan sebuah memo. Kutunggu di taman pukul 23.30, dan pakai gaun ini./ Sejak awal aku tahu kalau dia itu gila!/"Maaf, Sakura-chan..."./ONESHOT/RnR?


Sebenarnya untuk SUGAR-E 2013/Puisi no.1/AU/Ficlet/Seseorang mengirim sebuah paket kepada Sakura yang berisi gaun dan sebuah memo.** Kutunggu di taman pukul 23.30, dan pakai gaun ini.**/ Sejak awal aku tahu kalau dia itu gila!/"Maaf, Sakura-_chan_..."./ONESHOT/RnR?

"Angin melenakan bunga sakura,

Digugurkannya serbuk cinta di bulan ketiga,

Tahukah mereka?

Ada cinta dibawah bulan purnama." —N. S. 2013

**WIND BLEWS THE BLOSSOM**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story©Aulia Auriz**

**For: SUGAR-E! G For Gift! AU, Fluff, Short!**

Sakura menatap secarik memo yang dipegangnya. Memo itu ditemukannya bersama sebuah kotak berukuran 30x40cm berisi gaun putih cantik yang saat ini sedang ia kenakan.

**Kutunggu di taman pukul 23.30, dan pakailah gaun ini.**

Sudah lama Sakura berada di taman, ini sudah terlambat 15 menit dari jadual seharusnya, tapi orang yang memintanya datang belum muncul juga. Padahal Sakura telah berdandan cantik dan merias rambutnya dengan sempurna. Siapa tahu seorang pangeran yang mengirimkan gaun itu akan mengajaknya berdansa di bawah sinar rembulan.

Namun tampaknya ini tak seindah yang dibayangkannya.

"Arrrgh! Sejak awal aku tahu kalau si pengirim paket itu gila! Menyuruhku kesini tengah malam dan mempermainkanku!" umpat Sakura kesal. "Harusnya aku tidak perlu menuruti saran Ino dan datang kesini!"

Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang.

Saat Sakura bangkit dari kursi taman dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi, seketika sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Maaf, Sakura-_chan_..."

Sakura menoleh, seseorang bertuxedo hitam bersembunyi dan memunggunginya di balik sebatang pohon sakura. Suara itu... Sakura kenal suara itu, ia kenal betul dan tahu siapa pemiliknya.

Ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ke arah suara itu berasal. Pria tegap itu masih membelakanginya. Sambil menunduk menahan air mata, ia mendaratkan hantaman-hantaman di punggung pria itu.

"Naruto bodoh!"

Naruto berbalik menghadap Sakura.

"Kenapa kau mempermainkanku seperti ini?!"

Tangan-tangan mungil Sakura disangga oleh sepasang tangan Naruto yang kekar. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang ke arah wajah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau b—"

Tepat disaat Sakura ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya, saat itu juga angin yang menerbangkan bunga sakura ikut menyibakkan rambut Naruto dan rembulan menyinari wajah maskulinnya.

"—be-begitu tampan..."

Sakura terdiam dan tertunduk dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Betapa malunya ia. Bagaimana bisa ia mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu di depan Naruto? Tapi memang Naruto kini sungguh sangat tampan. Seingatnya sampai setahun lalu rambut Naruto masih acak-acakan. Sedangkan sekarang rambut jabrik kuning itu lebih tertata dan wajahnya begitu bersinar... indah.

"Sakura-_chan_, maafkan aku... Aku tak bermaksud mempermainkanmu, aku sudah tiba disini setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi aku terlalu gugup untuk menampakkan diriku. Aku memang gila dan bodoh, tapi syukurlah aku masih bisa memesonamu."

Rona merah di pipi Sakura makin menjadi-jadi. Sakura tidak suka digoda Naruto seperti ini, ia memikirkan suatu hal untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jadi kau yang mengirim ini ke rumahku, kepada ibuku?" tunjuk Sakura pada gaun yang ia kenakan.

Naruto tersenyum sambil melipat kedua tangan diatas kepalanya, "Iya, aku yang menyerahkan paket itu pada bibi."

Sakura menaruh tangan kanannya di dagunya dan sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk menyangganya, "Tapi ibuku tidak bilang kalau kau telah kembali dan datang ke rumah?"

"Tentu saja tidak, karena aku yang meminta bibi untuk merahasiakannya."

"Iiiiih!", Sakura mulai memukuli Naruto lagi.

"Kau jahat, Naruto! Kenapa kau merahasiakannya dari sahabatmu ini? Kenapa kau tidak memberiku kabar? Tidak tahukah kau aku merindukanmu selama setahun ini? Setidaknya kau harus memberitahu kalau kau akan kembali! Kau jahat Naruto, kau jahat!"

Naruto hanya pasrah dipukul-pukul oleh Sakura.

"Kalau aku memberitahumu, itu namanya bukan kejutan 'kan?"

Sakura menghentikan seribu pukulannya, "Kejutan untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja, kejutan untuk..."

Naruto melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Yosh! Tepat sekali!

**28 Maret 2013, 00.01 AM**

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SAKURA-CHAN!" sorak Naruto gembira.

"Benar juga, apa kau tidak memberiku kado?" tanya Sakura sambil menyenggol lengan kekar sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sudah memberi kok."

Sakura menampakkan telapak tangannya, meminta kado dari pria yang menyukainya itu, "Mana?"

"Itu yang sedang kau pakai," tunjuk Naruto.

Malam ini, Naruto sudah mampu melenakan Sakura dengan seluruh pesonanya. Naruto membuat pikiran Sakura menjadi rancu dan membuat Sakura salah tingkah. Sebenarnya masih ada yang ingin Naruto sampaikan untuknya. Hanya untuknya.

"Hehe, kau benar juga... Gaun ini hadiah darimu tahun ini. Terima kasih, Naruto," ucap Sakura tulus. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya pada pria yang kini dicintainya itu.

Naruto merengkuh Sakura yang sangat cantik itu ke pelukannya,"Sama-sama, Sakura. Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu."

Naruto berlutut di depan sang puteri, "Sakura Haruno... maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"Mau tidak yaa...?" goda Sakura yang membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya masam.

Sakura berjongkok di depan pangerannya dan...

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Naruto, "Kautahu jawabannya 'kan, Naruto Uzumaki?"

Masih dengan berjongkok, ia kembali memeluk Sakura.

"Terima kasih Sakura, terima kasih."

Sakura membalas pelukan Naruto dan menyentuh rambut pirang pria itu.

Mereka terus berpelukan mesra dibawah rembulan sampai Naruto berteriak, "PAMAAAN, AKHIRNYA AKU BERHASIL! BIBI, KESEMPATANKU MENJADI MENANTUMU SEMAKIN TERBUKA LEBAR!"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, "Apa maksudmu berteriak seperti itu, Naruto? Kau bisa membangunkan orang seluruh desa, tahu!"

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, biarkan Naruto meluapkan kegembiraannya."

Sakura menoleh ke arah belakangnya, disana ada wanita paruh baya berambut kuning dan suaminya yang berambut merah muda. "Ibu? Ayah? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Kedua orang tuanya saling berhadapan.

Ayahnya menatap Sakura bingung, "Apa yang kami lakukan? Tentu saja menonton adeganmu dengan Naruto. Lagipula Naruto yang bilang kalau dia akan menembakmu."

"Naruto! Kenapa kau membawa orang tuaku kesini?!" teriak Sakura marah.

"Oi, Sakura! Kami juga dibawa Naruto kesini lho!"

"Guk! Guk!"

Para sahabatnya keluar dari balik semak-semak.

Ino meregangkan tangannya lalu menyeringai, "Capeknya juga yaa bersembunyi selama satu jam."

Sakura terbengong-bengong, "Jadi, kalian sudah disini dari tadi?"

"Tentu saja, bahkan sebelum Sakura-san datang," Lee mengepalkan tangannya.

Sakura melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ino...Sai...Shikamaru...Chouji...Lee...Tenten...Ne ji...Hinata...Shino...Kiba...bahkan Akamaru. Semuanya melihat romansa antara ia dan Naruto tadi.

Sakura mengeram sambil mengepalkan tangannya, "NARUTOOOOO!"

Naruto tahu ini bukan situasi yang bagus untuknya, Naruto pun lari secepat kilat.

"KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU LAGI! AWAS KAU YA! SAMPAI KE UJUNG DUNIA PUN AKU AKAN MENGEJARMU, BAKAAA!

Sai melipat kedua tangannya lalu tersenyum, "Akhirnya **kami semua tahu, ada cinta di bawah bulan purnama**."

.

Tamat.

.

Fanfic pertama Aau, NaruSaku for SUGAR-E 2013! Sebenarnya untuk SUGAR-E, tapi karena satu dan banyak alasan, publishnya baru sekarang. What?! 2 bulan lewat 2 hari kemudian? Aau tahu fanfic ini banyak kekurangannya, jadi bisakah reader berikan opini, kritik dan sarannya? Terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca terutama yang me-ripiu.

Dear regards,

Aulia Auriz.


End file.
